


Sleeping

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sleep Deprivation, Team as Family, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Sleeping

"How does he do that?" Tony asked Steve as the two men stood over Clint who was sleeping deeply on the sofa; what the men didn't see when they walked away was Clint's bloodshot eyes opening as he watched them go.


End file.
